Dark Blue Beanie
by Moccharamel
Summary: To celebrate SasuSaku Fan Festival in Winterblossom....... Please RnR and Enjoy it! ;D


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimotoooooooo...... 8D

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

To celebrate SasuSaku Fan Festival in Winterblossom....... Enjoy it! ;D

**Dark Blue Beanie**

Pagi yang cerah di musim dingin. Dimana butiran-butiran salju tak jatuh menyentuh tanah. Adalah saat terbaik untuk keluar rumah. Hal ini yang akan di lakukan oleh Sakura. Si gadis periang yang sudah mengenakan seluruh pakaian hangatnya untuk menemui seseorang di hari istimewa mereka.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Seorang anak lelaki sebelas tahunan menoleh ke arah suara cempreng yang sangat ia kenal. Gadis jidat lebar bertopi beanie merah muda yang sedang melambai padanya dengan membawa bingkisan biru berpita kuning. Sasuke menyunggingkan sedikit senyum, senyum transparan.

Dengan semangat tinggi, Sakura menuruni bukit bersalju sampai-sampai ia hampir terperosok. Karena kelincahannya, ia masih bisa mengendalikan jalannya.

"Sasuke-kun, sudah lama menunggu ya? Humm.. Maaf ya? Tadi ada sedikit urusan yang harus ku selesaikan."

"Ah, iya.. Kau lama sekali! Baiklah, ku maafkan. Tapi, mana kadoku? Pasti bingkisan biru itu ya?"

"Galak sekali sih! Ini...." Sakura menyerahkan bingkisan biru berpita kuning itu pada Sasuke dengan tampang yang terlihat tidak ikhlas.

"Sekarang siapa yang pantas disebut 'galak'? Ha? Ikhlas nggak?"

"Iya-iya, aku ikhlas kok! Ayo, sekarang buka kadonya!!" Ujar Sakura dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Baik, baik... hey? Apa ini?" Kening Sasuke bertaut setelah dilihatnya topi beanie biru tua dari bingkisan itu. Sakura yang tidak sabaran segera memakaikan topi itu di kepala Sasuke. Dasarnya Sasuke tidak suka memakai topi, ia pun menolak. Adegan kejar-kejaran pun tak terelakkan.

"Ayolah,Sasuke-kun! Kau akan terlihat lebih tampan apalagi topi ini dibuat dari wol yang bagus. Pasti nyaman kau pakai!"

"Tidak mau! Kenapa kau memberiku topi? Kau tau kan aku tidak suka memakai topi?"

"Ini kan topi beanie, agar kepala es Sasuke-kun meleleh dan hangat. Hahaha...." Sakura masih berusaha memakaikan topi beanie pada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke masih menghindar dengan berlari-lari kecil.

"Kepalaku bisa hangat tanpa topi itu!"

"Kupikir, tidak bisa. Buktinya, Sasuke-kun galak. Nggak romantis! Weeee...." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya. Sementara itu, Sasuke yang dibilang 'nggak romantis' langsung bergeming. Sepertinya adegan kejar-kejaran sudah berakhir.

"Nggak romantis? Apa buktinya?"

"Buktinya? Umm... Coba ku lihat apa kadoku?"

Sasuke menepuk dahinya. Tentu saja semua orang akan tau kalau itu berarti ia lupa membawa kadonya.

"Tuh 'kan!! Sasuke-kun nggak romantis!" Seru Sakura melipat kedua tangannya sambil berpaling pergi. Topi beanie biru tua masih digenggamnya. Ia kesal pada kekasihnya yang kurang peka ini.

Belum jauh Sakura berjalan, seseorang menarik kuat lengannya dan ia jatuh dalam ciuman hangat orang tersebut. Ciuman yang lama dan hangat. Mata Sakura membelalak. Degup jantungnya tak bisa berdetak normal.

"Ini hari istimewa kita. Mana mungkin aku lupa hadiah untukmu,Sakura-chan. Aishiteru." Ucap Sasuke tepat di depan wajah Sakura yang sudah merona merah. Diambilnya topi beanie biru tua pemberian Sakura yang ia tolak dari tangan Sakura.

"Hadiahmu tetap ku simpan. Jaa~ mata ashita, Sakura-chan!" Kata Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi.

Sakura masih tak percaya dengan kejadian tadi. Ciuman pertamanya, sekaligus hadiah untuknya. Dan sebuah bukti, Sasuke-kun sangat romantis. Senyumnya mengembang seketika. Sebelum lelaki berambut ayam itu menghilang dari pandangannya, ia berseru, "Jaa, Sasuke-kun! Aishiteru!"

~Owari~

Ryuu : Moshimoshi readers-ku sayang.. Masih ingatkah denganku? Arishima Ryuu-chan yang baru-baru ini hiatus dari dunia penpik tapi balik lagi cuma untuk sebentaaaaaaar aja buat ikut partisipasi ngeramein SasuSaku Fan Festival. Ya, Ryuu cuma datang sebentar terus pergi lagi deh. Jangan sedih ya..*ngasih sapu tangan* Oneshot ini memang tak sesempurna pik2 lainnya. Yah, tak apa lah.. Niat Ryuu juga nggak macem-macem. Cuma minta seratus ripiu kok..*plak*

Yo minna, keluarkan semua unek-unek anda tentang pik ini di REVIEW!!!!!! XD

oiya, aku lagi nggak nerima flame.. cukup kritik yang membangun. ;)


End file.
